The Plantagenets
by Ladyjaxs999
Summary: *Crossover with White Queen* What if Richard had won the Battle of Bosworth. This is my version of an Au world answering that. Just to add this au...so I'm not going by history. Just to add I don't own the Tudors/White Queen, nor do I make profit from this.
1. Chapter 1

**Envy**:

Harry watched enviously as his rival King Richard III make his way to his throne, besides him was his wife, a heavily pregnant Elizabeth of York.

He couldn't help but scowl, she should be his wife, the child that she was carrying should be his as well, and most of all, the crown should be his.

But considering that he and his troops were defeated by Richard's forces at Bosworth, he should be grateful that the king had spared his life.

Honestly, he had no clue why Richard kept him alive, it's not like he would do the same. He just wanted to rub it in his face that he had the crown that should have been his, and that he had the girl that Henry had wanted for himself.

* * *

**A Prince is born **

The babe that was born with a healthy set of lungs, the midwife quickly made work of tying off the umbilical cord; she then wiped off the blood and wrapped him in a white blanket.

"Give me my son," demanded a sweaty looking Elizabeth of York. Taking her son into her arms, she smiled widely.

The infant mostly took after her, but she noted that he had Richard eyes. "He's perfect,' she proclaimed.

Just then the door opened and in stepped Richard. "We have a son," she said before he could ask.

A gleeful expression came over Richard's face knowing that he once again one upped Henry Tudor.

Now that he had a son, his place on the thrown was even more secured. "What shall we call him," he asked his wife, Elizabeth hesitated and then said "What about Arthur?"

* * *

**New lady at court:**

"Who is that?" Henry leaned over and whispered in his friends ear. Thomas looked to where his friend was pointing at, he then spotted a woman who looked no older than 16 or 17 years old, chatting with some of her friends. She hat startling green eyes, her skin was pale, and she dark curly hair, she had almost an exotic look about her.

He had no idea what her name, all he knew that she was the younger sister of Eustace Chapuys, the Spanish Ambassador.

He could easily say that she was the most beautiful woman at court.

Looking over at his friend he could tell that Henry was instantly infatuated by the girl.

And he was not the only one; King Richard seemed under the girls spell as well, much to the displeasure of the queen, who scowled darkly at the girl. She thought that by giving Richard a son, he would stop that wandering eye of his, and be dedicated only to her.

* * *

**Catalina **

Catalina smiled wickedly knowing that she had the attention of the two most powerful men in the kingdom. Henry Tudor and King Richard III. Though Richard may not like it, Henry still held some influence at court. There was talk at court that Henry was just biding his time, and when the time was right, he once again was going to rebel against the king and take the throne that rightfully was his.

Eustace frowned not liking that both men were eyeing his sister as though she were a piece of meat, he was not sure of Henry Tudors intentions, he didn't really know the man.

King Richard was a different story, from his past treatment of his mistresses, who used until he got tired of them, and then throw away, and then he would shame them by humiliating them in front of the entire court. He did not want that for his sister, he needed to marry her off quickly.

Just then he spotted the King who was walking towards them, he nearly groaned. He then bowed along with Catalina, "your majesty," he said respectfully.

"Eustace," Richard greeted, he then embraced him as though they were lifelong friends.

He then turned to Catalina, giving her his most charming smile. She blushed at this, which pleased him greatly. "My lady would you do me the honor of this dance?" he then held out his hand to her, she then took her hand in his.

"It would be an honor your majesty," she said softtly, and let him guide her to the dance floor. She looked briefly back at her friend who winked at her.

As they dance, both were oblivious to the dark looks that were being shot at them by Henry.

"What is your name," the whispered in her ear, his eyes swimming in desire for her.

She hesitated and then said, "Catalina, Catalina Chapuys". Richard vowed then that he would do anything to have Catalina as his next mistress.

* * *

**A brother's warning **

Eustace looked at his sister sternly; she gave him her most innocent face, but unfortunately that didn't work this time, like it did the other times. "You're not to encourage the king," he told her.

"I do not what you mean," she said, feigning ignorance.

If anything this made him angrier.

"You know exactly what I mean," he hissed darkly, though he loved his sister, she was entirely too ambitious for her own good. His thought's turned to their father, he had made him a promise on his deathbed that he would do everything in his power, he refused to stand by and watch Catalina be turned into another one of the king's whore's.

"I made our father a promise, sister, do you remember that" he asked her, Catalina nodded remembering standing their father's bed, as he struggled to breath, their father had always been so strong, it was heartbreaking to see him so broken. "You promised that you will always protect me," she replied.

Eustace nodded, "that's why I'm not going to let you be turned into another one of the King's many harlots."

Catalina's anger flared, "do you think so little of me brother, that I would allow myself to become mistress to the king. I rather die than be any man's mistress," she said.

"You say that now mi Amor but the king has a way of charming innocent girls into his bed," he warned.

"Well if the king wants my bed, he'll just have to make me his wife," she declared haughtily.

Eustace stared at her in shock, "is that your game?" he asked her. "You really think that the king will throw the Queen aside so that he can have your bed!" All the sudden he felt tired, he couldn't believe how dangerously naive his sister was. He couldn't help but feel frighten, if this continued, Catalina might be in more trouble than just being the king's mistress.

It was more imperative that he find a suitable husband for her. He then walked over to her and grabbed her gently; he then used his gentlest voice. "Promise me that you won't do anything stupid."

Just then they heard a knock on the door, pulling away from her brother, Catalina went and answered the door. Her face brightens considerably seeing her best friend Anne Boleyn. Who was the daughter of Thomas Boleyn, one of the king's advisors. She then looked slyly over her brother, knowing that he had feelings for her longtime friend and from the look on Anne's face she felt the same way. Her friend seemed to be more flushed than usual.

Then it came to her, a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. She knew that her brother had every intention of ruining any plans she had in regards to the king. Well he wouldn't interfere if he was distracted by his own love life.

* * *

**When Catalina met Henry **

Once again Henry found himself at one of the king's many celebration banquets. At first he hated coming to these functions, it only added to his own embarrassment. But he was not going to allow that bastard think that he was not going to come, because he was intimidated by him. Looking around, he looked around the banquet hall was certain dark haired beauty. He then spotted her; she was talking to Thomas Boleyn's youngest daughter, Anne Boleyn. He caught his breath, wearing a dark green dress, she looked lovelier then the first time he had seen her.

He felt a twinge of Jealousy as he watched her flirt outrageously with young Thomas Whyatt. He made his way over to her, he never felt more nervous in his life. Even when heading into battle he didn't feel this nervous. Anne Boleyn spotted Henry walking towards them, she quickly alerted her friend to it. Katherine gave Henry her most dazzling smile; she looked at Anne who looked at her with amusement. What could she say she was a natural flirt.

Much to her amusement he seemed to fluster. Studying him, she noted that he was more handsome then the king. "My lady would you give me the honor of this dance," he managed to get out.

"I would be honored," she said, taking his hand. As he led her out to where the other couples were dancing they didn't notice the searing look of jealousy on the king's face who watched them.

* * *

**Death of a Prince:**

A silent scream erupted from Elizabeth's mouth; her pain was so intense that no words could come from her mouth she clung onto the doctor weeping, her eyes pleaded with him to tell her that this was all a sick joke, that he was mistaken. But he looked away from her sadly, not bearing to see the grief in the Queen's eyes. How could this happen, her mind raced to make sense of this, he was find, he was getting better from the minor cold he had, and now he is dead?

She sank to the ground, her ladies immediately ran over to her, trying to comfort her. Just then the door opened and in stepped Richard who face look ashen. He quickly walked over to her and gathered her in his arms; she buried her face in his shoulder and cried out her grief.

"We will have other children," he reassured her.

Later that on that night, he went back to his own chambers. Kicking off his boots, he then noted the shadow on the wall; he looked towards his bed, and noted that his latest mistress Jane Seymour lay on his bed, naked as the day she was born, giving him her most seductive smile. The loss of a son and heir to the throne, the pain that his was going through, he just wanted to forget. He needed experience the feel of a warm body beneath him, he needed to get lost in the sensation that sex provided. Not hesitating he walked over to the girl and began to kiss her hungrily.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistress:**

A year had passed since Arthur's death. Elizabeth of York sat in her favorite chair close to the fireplace. In her hands was her bible. After the death of her son, she had been turning more to God for comfort.

She certainly couldn't turn to Richard who was either with duties for the Kingdom or he was with one of his mistresses.

She was pretty sure that he was with one of his mistress tonight. Closing her bible, she then sat on the table next to her.

She scowled darkly at just the thought of her husband with another woman.

She wondered if things would have been different if she had married Henry Tudor.

Tudor didn't seem the type that looked like he was the womanizer type, though he seemed enamored along with the latest harlot at court, Catalina Chapuys. He was not the only one, her husband seemed taken with the girl as well. She couldn't ignore the looks of desire he shot the girl when he thought she wasn't looking.

She scowled, she didn't see what was so special about the girl anyways?

She hated the feeling of jealousy that consumed her. Then it came to her, she would have girl as one of her ladies.

Though Richard had taken mistresses, he didn't dare touch one of her ladies, he knew better than that. She knew that he was going to be terribly upset that the girl was out of his reach, but it was for the best, unlike her husband other harlots she was most threatened by this one.

* * *

**Richard dreams of Catalina:**

Closing his eyes, Richard pulled Jane close to him, her enjoyed the feeling of her body against him, as much as he enjoyed his time with Jane, he couldn't help wish that another was laying here besides him, a certain dark haired, green-eyed beauty, who enchanted him the moment he laid eyes on her.

He then fell off into a deep sleep;

***Dream sequence* **

_He frowned, where the hell am I? He thought, looking around, he quickly recognized the halls of Greenwich Palace, he was relieved that he was here and nowhere else. He frowned, wondering how he got here in the first place; the last thing he remembered was being in the arms of his mistress Jane Seymour. _

_He then noted that the halls were completely deserted, which was unusual in itself, considering that courtiers were known to roam freely throughout the hall day or night. Just then he caught something out of the corner of his eyes, he caught his breath it was her, his eye glazed over at he looked at Catalina, who looked more beautiful than ever. She wore golden dress, which seemed to bring out her exotic looking features. To Richard she was a goddess. She wore her down, and black curls spilled out all over the place. _

_Catching sight of him, she grinned at him mischievously, she didn't say a word to him, but she didn't have to her, her eyes said it all. At the moment she was the prey and he was the hunter. A grinned stretched over Richard's handsome face, let the games begin love. She then turned and fled, he raced after her, Gods she was fast. Just then she disappeared from his sight, he then began to panic, he couldn't lose her, not now, just then her giggle tickled his ear. He then raced after her again, determined that he was going catch her. Once he set his mind to something, it was rare that Richard ever back down. And he was definitely not going to back down from this. _

_He quickly caught her by the waist, and pulled her closer to him, he then turned her quickly around, so that she was facing him. Her face was flushed, and she looked at him desire, but she also had a teasing look about her. He leaned down to down to kiss her, but she put a finger on his lips, shaking her head no. She then leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "do you think it's going to be that easy my king," she said slyly, "Unlike your other harlots and wife I will not give into you that easy." _

_He tightened his grip on her, he then forced her back against the wall, a growl escaped his throat, "You dare say no to me, to your king!" _

_She looked up at him defiantly, not at all afraid of him, "Yes..." she hissed. He looked at her shock; he was not use to someone talking to him so bluntly, deny what he wanted, ever since he became king he was used to getting what he wanted. _

_He couldn't help but find this refreshing, he had to possess her, "tell me what I have to do..." he said huskily. Catalina smiled deviously, Richard thought she was his prey, but it was actually the other way around. She then disappeared once more, causing to cry to out in the surprise, where the hell did she go this time. Looking around his throne room, he noted that the door that led to his chambers was closed, he frowned, that seemed out of place to him, and he usually left that door open. She had to be in there, he immediately over to the doors and opened them up, his mouth dried as his eyes latched onto a naked Catalina. His eyes raked over her creamy white skin, those long shapely legs, and generous firm breasts. _

_"Seduce me," she said, "shower me with gifts, I love gifts. I love to be spoiled. Write me letters, and poems, I love poetry, seduce me with me with your words, seduce me..." _

Richard sat up in his bed, gasping loudly, his heart pounding in his chest. He looked around and realized that it was just a dream.

He then work up Jane, who sat up in bed as well, looking at him in concern. "Your majesty is something wrong? She asked him. He looked at her disgust, she shrank back by the look of disgust in his eyes, her eyes began to tear up. He had never looked at her like that before.

"Get out," he said coldly, his mind still very much on Catalina. A hurt look crossed Jane's face, she opened her mouth to say something, but seeing the dangerous look on his face decided against it. She then slid out of the bed and began to gather her clothing.

She had feeling that the king had finally tired of her, her brothers were not going to be happy about this, she thought, who both profited highly from her affair with the king. Though he was tired of her, she had something that he prized the most, she was carrying his child, and if luck was on her side, it would be a boy and she would name him Richard, after his father.

* * *

**The Kiss**

Catalina giggled as she ran down the halls of Greenwich; she ignored the stares that she was receiving from the other courtiers as she passed. Who were beyond scandalized that one of the queen's ladies would act in such a fashion? Just then she felt a strong grasp her waist tightly, he then pulled her gently against the wall. He could never be rough with her, and that was the thing that Catalina loved most about Henry Tudor. Aside from the king he had to be the most handsome man in the kingdom. She watched as he looked at her in desire, he then reached out a caressed her cheek, she couldn't but flush. "You're the most beautiful woman in the kingdom, I must possess you," he said huskily. "Kiss me," she demanded, he smirked at her demanding tone, and then their lips met in a savage kiss. Catalina clung onto him, moaning helplessly against him.

"What is this," they immediately broke apart, before them was the Queen, who looked enraged. Catalina frowned wondering why the queen was so upset; it was not like she was kissing the king. She then realized that a part of the queen still loved Henry. What a hypocrite she seethed, the queen had nerve to call her harlot, when she was no better. Just then a shot of fear ran through her, wondering if the queen was going to tell the king. She didn't relish having to deal with his wrath, and he was probably going to send Henry away. She couldn't help but pout at that.

"Your majesty," Henry bowed to the queen; at one time he would have been thrilled to see Elizabeth so jealous. But his love for her was gone; in her place was his dear Catalina. As he bowed to the Queen, Catalina followed suit, though she hated it. Elizabeth just stared at Henry as though she didn't know him. Her Henry would never do something like this, when he was courting her, he certainly never handled her the way he did that harlot. Just then she wanted to wreak bloody vengeance on the girl.

She was taking away everything that Elizabeth ever loved. Just then wave nausea came over her; just then Henry grabbed the Queen before she lost her balance. "Are you okay," he asked her.

She gave him her most enchanting smile. "I'm fine, me and the baby both are..." she added deliberately. She then turned to a pale looking Catalina, take that bitch, she thought deviously.

One the edge of a Golden world, Not! Part one:

* * *

**~Wolf Hall~**

"Push my lady," the midwife screamed at Jane, who was drenched in sweat, pain etched her face, she held onto both her mothers and her sister, Elizabeth, hands tightly. Gritting her teeth, she then began to push. She wanted this over; she wanted to see her son, who had been growing inside of her all these months.

"I see the head," the midwife screamed at her, "just one more push."

Jane pushed, just then the sounds of baby wails filled the room. "My son," she said breathlessly, " I want to see my son." She then noted that everyone in the room seemed awfully quiet. "What's wrong?" she demanded, she looked at the tiny bundle in the midwife arms, trying desperately to see if he was alright, fear racing through her at the thought that something was wrong with her son.

Her mother looked at her with pity, "it's fine," she soothed her daughter. "Tis a girl, she is safe and healthy."

Jane looked at her in shock, no it cannot be a girl, but from the looks on everyone's faces in the room she knew it was true.

Tears filled her eyes, "No!" she shook her head denial, it was supposed to be a boy, the king was supposed to love her again. Now she would never have Richard's love, not with a girl in her arms to show for their affair.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding **

Catalina smiled widely as she watched Anne walk down the aisle of the church towards her brother. Anne wore a flowing white gown, her hair was done up in an elegant bun, she wore a long thin veil. But what stood out more to her was how happy Anne was, she was practically glowing.

Wearing a look of pride with a hint of smugness on his face, Thomas Boleyn, who looked very dashing, walked his daughter up the aisle of the church towards his future son-in-law. He was extremely pleased that his daughter made such a good match. Not that he surprised, he always knew that Anne would make him proud; it was Mary that he was more worried about. He grimaced as his eldest daughter came to mind.

Who was currently several months pregnant with the king of France bastard child? Mary had been Francis mistress for several months now, though he had encouraged the union, he wished that his daughter had been more careful. Unlike King Richard, who took care of his bastards, his thought's going to Jane Seymour, who had given the king a daughter? Richard wanting his bastard to have a name had married her off to Henry Norris. He granted numerous titles and land to both the Norris and Seymour families.

Francis was not so generous, he immediately questioned if the bastard was his. He knew that Mary had slept with more men than just him. He then sent her back to England, saying that it was best she come back to England and that he didn't want to hurt the queen more then he already did.

Thomas couldn't help but snort at that, considering that Francis was a well-known libertine, he doubted that he gave a fig when it came to Queen Claude's opinion on the matter.

Mary was devastated; she had naively thought that Francis had cared for her. Even more shocking was that he was denying her child. Though he may not care for her, she would think that he might want to do right by his child.

Thomas Boleyn had been appalled when his daughter told him this. He thought that she had better sense than this. A man, who willingly handed his own heirs over to his worst enemy Charles V, just so he could get out of imprisonment, was not worried about a bastard child.

Now his problem was find a decent husband for his daughter, no doubt which was going to be hard, no man in their right mind was going to marry a woman who was carrying another man's bastard.

He was hoping that Anne marriage to Eustace would change this, now that he was in favor with the king.

Eustace was everything he wanted in a son-in-law; he was not just your average courtier. He was the Spanish ambassador. He was respected throughout England, Spain and beyond. And with the King now looking more favorably at him due to his infatuation with his sister, it seemed like the man could go nowhere but up, and the Boleyn's should reap from this reward.

Catalina had put a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling; she watched her brother face as Anne walked towards him. His eyes were so wide, that she thought that they were going to pop out at any moment. She suddenly wished that their father was there, he would be so proud of Eustace. She suddenly saddens as she thought of her father, who died a little over two years ago.

She never knew her mother, who died a few days after giving birth to her. She was told by both her father and brother that she resembled her mother greatly.

She knew that her brother wouldn't think this; the relationship between Eustace and Louis Chapuys was strained to say the least. Deep in her heart Catalina knew that the only reason that papa was so hard on Eustace was because he expected more from him then her. Though papa was never one to display his affections all that well, sometimes she would spy the softening in her father's eyes as they landed on her brother. She knew that Eustace would think she was lying if she told him this, so she kept it to herself.

Her thought's turned to the present, she watched as Anne and her brother exchanged vows, she couldn't help but feel envious of Anne, as Eustace proclaimed his undying love to her. She wished that she was up there; she couldn't help but picture herself up there, but with who? She could easily picture either Richard or Henry up there. Just then she felt eyes on her, she looked over her shoulder and caught the eyes of the king, who was looking back at her with such passion in his eyes, neither of them notice Elizabeth of York, whose eyes were blazing with hurt and hatred.

She then ran her hand over her swollen stomach, feeling the child move within her. You just have to be a boy, you just have to be, she thought desperately

* * *

**Christmas Child **

Elizabeth sat proudly sat proudly next to her husband; they were in the throne receiving guest. Christmas was only two days away, courtiers and representives from other countries were coming to present them with gifts and well wishes for the holiday season.

Looking at her husband, she couldn't help but feel amused at the grumpy look that was on Richard's face. Though he did his best to hide this look, but her husband was never good at hiding his feelings.

Not many people knew this but Richard absolutely hated Christmas. She had learned this a longtime ago and ironically it was Anne Neville who told her. Anne was Richard's first wife, who died shortly before the battle of Bosworth began.

Despite what people she had never been on bad terms with Anne, she admired her greatly. It was Anne that pushed the relationship between her and Richard.

She wondered if Anne ever saw the way Richard would look at her back then. She shivered in desire, wishing that he would look at her like that again.

Though it was obvious that he still cared for her, the desire he that he held for her was now gone. He now looked at Catalina Chapuys in that manner.

Jealousy consumed her. She then glanced at the girl who stood amongst her ladies. She gave her a look of distain. Her other ladies shifted uncomfortably at the obvious look of hatred coming from the queen to Lady Catalina.

A look of innocence then appeared on Catalina's face, who smiled coyly at the queen, and bowed her head in acknowledgment to the queen.

Elizabeth was infuriated, how dare that harlot! She fumed.

Her hands itched to get up and tear the locks out of the girl's pretty little head.

She was not a violent person, but she had been wanting to tear those dark locks from the girl's pretty little head out for weeks now.

She now regretted her actions in putting the harlot amongst her ladies. Good, God-fearing, honest women. Not anyone could just become lady-in-waiting. She wanted ladies that were loyal to her and her alone. Ladies that would not betray their mistress, for the mere pleasure of having the king in her bed.

She had seen that plenty in her mother and Anne Neville households when they were queen. When she became queen she had vowed that she would never that happen to her.

The girl acted as though she were invincible.

She had heard from Lady Ursula that the girl had yet to give the king her body. She was perplexed at this, wondering why the girl had not given him her body. But then again the girl was very clever.

She probably figures that once she gave Richard her body he would grow tired of her. So she was stringing him along as long as possible.

Elizabeth never wanted anything more then to dismiss Catalina from her service.

But Thomas, her older half-brother, had reassured her that once she gave Richard the son he so desired then she would have all the power that she needed to deal with her. Gods she hoped that he was right.

The only positive thing that came from having Catalina in her service was that Richard had started visiting her more often. Though she hated it when he kept casting Catalina long lingering glances. A couple months back, before she had gotten too big from pregnancy. She had managed to get Richard in her bed, relishing the in the hurt look in Catalina face the next day.

She knew that this was petty, and she shouldn't let the girl get to her. She after all was Richards queen, and this should be enough.

Coming from her thoughts, she watched Thomas More walked in the room, along with the rest of his family.

She put a suitable expression on her face, not wanting anyone to see the dislike that she held for the man. More had made it clear that he thought her marriage to Richard was a sin against God. It was sin because she and Richard were related, he was her uncle. She never thought of Richard as uncle even as a young girl. She wondered if she always knew that she was destined to be Richards's wife and Queen of England.

What was worse than More and his followers saying that her marriage to the king was a sin, that they used the death of her son, Arthur, as some kind of proof that God was displeased with them.

She was disgusted, that they would use the death of her son to justify their own arguments. Never mind the fact that she and Richard had gotten special dispensation from the Pope to marry, but then again More and his followers heads were swollen they were above the words of the Pope, and ultimately God himself, she thought sarcastically.

Just thinking of the whole thing made her see red.

More was carrying his three year old Son Henry, and his wife Katherine Parr More was at his side, along with his four children from his previous marriage to Joanna.

Before he could get out a proper greeting to the king and Queen, the queen let out a loud gasp and clutched her stomach.

"Sweetheart," Richard said, looking at his wife in concern.

"I need a doctor," Elizabeth gasped, "it's the baby." She then peed on herself and realized that he water had broken

The king immediately yelled for help.

Two days passed, the queen had yet to deliver her baby. The doctors had never seen anything like this; they feared that the queen may not make it.

They had gone to the king with this, but the king didn't want to hear this. He didn't want to hear that he might have to make a choice, either his wife or child?

He finally told the doctors to whatever it took to save his wife.

The doctors new that it was risky, but they decided to take the child out by opening the queen's stomach.

Holding a scalpel, they looked down at the queen. They knew that it was going to be a miracle if mother and child survived this surgery.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up around the even time. She immediately spotted on her ladies, "My son," she said in a ragged tone. She then watched the woman quickly leaving the room.

Just then the doctor came in; following him was a midwife who held a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Give me my son," Elizabeth demanded, wincing at pain as she sat up. The midwife looked at her wearily. She then looked at the doctor, who took his q from her.

"My lady there something you should know," he began. Elizabeth's eyes immediately filled with concern.

"What is it? She asked.

The doctor cleared his throat nervously. "You didn't give birth to a son, but to a girl."

"NOOOOOO," Elizabeth screamed, tears running down her face. She felt like an absolute failure.

"There is something else," he didn't want to hit the poor woman with anymore bad news but she needed to know. "Due to the risky surgery that we performed on you Madame to save you and the Princess. You won't be able to have any more children, you are barren."

Elizabeth didn't hear anything after that, who had promptly fainted.

To be continued...


End file.
